


Illustration for Irezumi

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Fanart, Hannigram - Freeform, Irezumi, M/M, Naked Will Graham, Needles, Ravage Anthology, vintage style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: This is an illustration for@ThisIsMyDesignHannibal's beautifully written tattoo AU,IrezumiThank you@ThisIsMyDesignHannibalfor taking the River Acheron pledge for @lovecrimebooks Ravage Anthology Kickstarter :)-Thanks to @grimalkin68 for assisting with the Japanese writing and recommending a book :)-----You can find me onINSTAGRAM- for uncensored art see ->TWITTER-PILLOWFORTI'm also on (ugh)Facebookand keeping my censoredTumblrgoing
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 137
Collections: RAVAGE - An Infernal Hannibal Anthology





	Illustration for Irezumi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Irezumi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367143) by [ThisIsMyDesignHannibal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsMyDesignHannibal/pseuds/ThisIsMyDesignHannibal). 




End file.
